Kissing Rain
by Dupin
Summary: As Violet lies in her cramped hammock in Caligri Carnival, will she be able to keep her feelings for Olaf in?


**Kissing Rain, an ASOUE song-fiction by George** Song-Fic of Nelly Furtado-Try 

AUTHORS NOTE: This is set during TCC, on the night before the Baudelaires wake up early to make the cart to get free, the morning of the Lion Show.

"All I know  
Is everything is not as it's sold  
but the more I grow the less I know"

Violet lay terrified in her hammock. She heard Klaus snoring. He had been asleep for a while now, but most of his night had been restless. Violet had gotten no sleep; she was too scared to even try. The Lion Show was the next day, the day when she might have to jump to her death. 

You are the eldest Baudelaire child, and as the eldest, it will always be your responsibility to look after your younger siblings. Promise us that you will always watch out for them, and make sure that they don't get into any trouble.

Oh yeah, Violet was doing a great job of that. She began sobbing. She must save her siblings; they must get through all of this. Even if it means sacrificing her own life.

"And I have lived so many lives  
Though I'm not old  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow"

Violet sighed…she had been through so much. All three of them had. She admired her siblings-they had been through so much…they had lived through so many things…they had lived so many different lives…in town, in the country, by a lake, a mill, a hospital, a strange village, so many things, in such little time.

And who was the cause of all this? It was Olaf. Why did he find fun out of this? Couldn't he leave them alone? No. Not until he gets the fortune. Violet was battling though. Battling with her feelings.

Every time Olaf stared at her, with his glistening eyes, and his shiny nose, she felt something. Something about him made her feel something she never felt. Love. She felt love for her siblings, and her family, and the Quagmires of course. But never this feeling…the feeling that she wanted to kiss him. The last time she had felt this was with Duncan Quagmire…but it was as strong as this. She wanted him…but she couldn't She had to battle it. Kissing him would be like kissing the rain. 

Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try

And Olaf seemed to return these feelings with the way he stared at her…but yet he just stood there, like a puppeteer, watching her rapidly run from one horrible situation to another. It was horrible…when would he stop? Violet had to get her siblings away from all this…she tried as hard as she could. That was all she could do. She tried getting to sleep; she tried blanking out all of these feelings and these thoughts. But she couldn't. She was scared, 

What did Olaf want? Obvious question, the fortune. But why not kill her in an easy way; get a knife, a gun, anything…just stop putting her through this pain.

Violet did not want to die. She wanted to get free from the situation…she wanted her siblings to be safe. She wanted to keep her promise.

How could she feel for this evil man? How could she love someone this way? Why?

I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness  
And all the real people are really not real at all

All his evil disguises, all of his evil plots? Why did she love him? She didn't want to, and she would never give in to them…for her sibling's sake. She thought about his disguises, more things he had put her through…did she love him in them? As Stephano, Captain Sham, Shirley? Probably not Shirley, Olaf didn't cut it as a woman. Olaf was ugly as it is. So what was it?

His tactics. The way he smoothly acted round everything. He took things to the edge; he never came in, he thought of everything. And there was Violet, doing exactly the same to get out of his ideas. And his power over his troupe; so much possession, so much control. Violet admired that. Sure, she could tell Klaus and Sunny to do things, and they would. But that was of their love, and Violet was too scared to boss them around like Olaf did.

Maybe the troupe loved him like her, maybe they wanted him. Or at least the female members. Violet remember all of their parts, and their disguises. Olaf probably came up with them, with his cleaver tactical mind.

The more I learn the more I cry  
As I say goodbye to the way of life  
I thought I had designed for me

Maybe Violet should leave the woe, and join him. Then what would he say? He obviously had a crush on her. Violet shook her head. A minute ago she denied she would ever think of such things. Maybe it was best, it could save Klaus and Sunny to. But she was scared of approaching him. Maybe it wasn't the right way for the Baudelaire siblings. But maybe it was right for Beverly, Elliot and Chabo. But she would make it seem like she wasn't keen of it to Klaus and Sunny. Don't tell them the plan.

Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
I'm all I'll ever be  
But all I can do is try  
Try

Was it the right way to go? It would get them out of trouble, and she would be with Olaf. But Klaus and Sunny would find it hard to take. She wouldn't tell them for now, but when she and Olaf were actually going out, they would have to know. They'd be disgusted. Could she keep all three close to them? Maybe. She could try. Try. That was it. She could only go for it and hope for the best. Was there a simple way to be with Olaf, and still have Sunny and Klaus to love her like they did? It would be hard to take, it would crush them.

Ugh, what bad luck the three siblings had. Had they knocked over too much salt, stood on too much cracks, walked under too many ladders? They did not deserve it, so why did they have all this bad luck? Why were they cursed with Olaf?

Violet shook her head. Don't think about that. Think about today, about the Lion Show. She had to make the cart that day. Now even. She shook in her disguise, and woke Klaus up.

"Klaus," she said quietly," Time to fiz the roller coaster carts." Klaus sat up, and tipped the hammock round slightly flipping them both off.

"Ouch."

"Alright?" Violet asked.

Klaus nodded, then they walked over and woke Sunny up. They all looked around, then left the caravan.

You are the eldest Baudelaire child, and as the eldest, it will always be your responsibility to look after your younger siblings. Promise us that you will always watch out for them, and make sure that they don't get into any trouble.

Violet had to stick with her siblings…however strong her love for Olaf was.


End file.
